mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Benji Radach vs. Nick Serra
Both fighters came in undefeated. The fight was Nick Serra's UFC debut and also his first loss. The Fight The first round began. Radach stuffed a single without even touching Serra. Four thirty-five. Radach landed a right as Serra shot for a single. Serra went to his back and stood. Serra shot and held a single with four fifteen. Radach stuffed it landing big right uppercuts in under. Serra got it, no Radach stood to the clinch with four minutes. Serra pulled standing guard. Radach laid him down. Three thirty-five. Serra worked a high guard. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Serra worked a high guard for a triangle. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Serra had a triangle locked in. Two minutes. Radach escaped back to high guard with a right hand. One thirty-five. Three more right hands. Another pair of big rights. One fifteen. Radach landed some big body shots. One minute as Radach passed to half-guard. Radach elbowed the back of the head and he was warned. Serra regained guard. Radach landed a big right. Thirty-five. Serra worked a high guard. Fifteen. Radach landed three big right elbows. He landed three more big right elbows. The first round ended. The second round began. Radach stuffed a double and let Serra up. The crowd booed. Four thirty-five. Serra got a double there, Radach ended up on top. Serra had a heelhook. Radach was defending with four fifteen. Radach was out. Four minutes. Serra regained guard. Three thirty-five. Radach landed a massive right elbow and a right hand. Three fifteen remaining. Serra worked a high guard. Three minutes. Serra worked high guard again. He had a triangle again trying. Two thirty-five. Radach escaped to a high guard. Two fifteen. 'Take it, Nick. Keep going.' Two minutes. Radach landed a left hand and a right. Another right. The ref stood them up. The crowd cheered. One thirty-five. Serra looked tired. Radach stuffed a telegraphed single. The crowd booed. Nope Serra got that to guard. One fifteen. Serra passed to side control and Radach easily regained half-guard. One minute. Thirty-five. The crowd booed. Fifteen. Radach regained guard. The second round ended. The crowd booed. 'He's not afraid to go down now,' Matt said in Nick's corner. The third round began. Radach stuffed a double, the crowd booed. The ref stood Serra up. Radach stuffed a single sprawling out. Serra settled for pulling guard with four thirty. The crowd booed. The ref wanted work. Radach landed a short right. Two big right elbows and another with Radach for four fifteen. Four minutes. Radach landed a massive right elbow to the chin. Three thirty-five. Serra landed a right from the bottom. Radach landed a short right elbow. Three fifteen left. Serra landed a left elbow from the bottom. The ref stood them up. Three minutes as Serra got up slowly. Radach dropped Serra with a big right. The ref made Serra get up. He was tired. Serra jumped guard and the crowd booed again there. Two thirty-five. 'You got a chance to do something right now.' Two fifteen. Two minutes. Radach landed a big left hand. One thirty-five. One fifteen as the ref stood them up. One minute. Radach stuffed a single easily and the ref stood Serra up. Serra got up slowly. Serra smiled. Thirty-five as Radach stuffed a double and the crowd booed. Serra pulled guard again. Serra was very tired. Fifteen. The fans counted it down and the third round ended. They hugged. Radach had the unanimous decision.